


You Need Sleep

by Knightsky_line



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, IT’S SHORT soRry, Kenma needs sleep, KuroKen - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Sleep, idk what to tag, kenma & Kuroo - Freeform, pure fluff, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightsky_line/pseuds/Knightsky_line
Summary: Kenma needs sleep
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You Need Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’m Sorry In Advance If There Are Mistakes In The Writing. I’m still new to this. Also because I’m new at writing the works are gonna be a bit short as I adjust to writing. Please be patient with me.

1:30am,

*Whisper Scream* Almost Got it! Kenma exclaimed as he was finishing a level on one of his new games not realizing he had woken up his boyfriend in the process.

Kenma? Kuroo asked sleepily. What are you doing up?

Uh, I couldn’t sleep so I was gonna play a few levels on my new game Kenma answered. 

What time is it? Kuroo asked.  
it’s around 1:30am kenma answered while pausing his game. 

Ok, well you can play for 10 more minutes but then you need to come to bed, you need to sleep like everyone else Kenma, kuroo said laying back down. 

Ok, I will just in a few, Kenma said, returning to his game. 

2:40am 

Kenma? Yeah kuroo? Didn’t I say you could only play for another 10 minutes? Kuroo asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Well yeah but I really wanted to see what happens next. Kenma answered.

You need to come to bed now. Kuroo said, gesturing for him to come over. 

Ok, just let me get a drink of water and I’ll go to bed. Kenma said standing up to leave the room.

Ok just don’t take too long kuroo said as he laid down for the third time that night.

3:36am 

As kuroo stirred in his sleep his arms reached out trying to find his boyfriend but to no avail.

And once again kuroo woke up to find no boyfriend beside him. 

Kuroo sighed as he lazily got out of bed to look for his missing partner.

As he walked out of the room, he went straight to the kitchen. And not to his surprise there was Kenma, playing on his switch with a glass of water on the counter.

Without saying anything, kuroo walked over and picked up his boyfriend carrying him all the way to their bed. 

Kuroo tossed him on the bed taking his switch in the process. 

Kuroo! I was almost done! Kenma pouted.

You can finish tomorrow kitten, right now you need sleep kuroo said, laying down and taking Kenma into his arms. 

Ugh, fine but I’m not even tired Kenma said, snuggling into kuroo.

Sure kitten kuroo said closing his eyes for what he hoped to be the last time that night. 

They both quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms feeling the fatigue of the night so far take them both. 

End


End file.
